Sun Killer
by Righteous-Sinn
Summary: When Cerberus hires several men and women not "committed" to their cause, they send them on a suicide mission to eliminate the threat that pose greatest to the company. Lucky for one man, he has the courage, skill and luck to walk out alive. OC and OS.


This is my first story, so please go easy on the thrashing. Any Reviews and comments are taken into consideration! Thanks again.

Sun Killer

One.

Siris smacked the side of his rifle, ejecting the thermal clip as he grasped the weapon tightly within his palm. He was ready. This mission was no doubt dangerous, even Cerberus backed off its opratives for it but there were several hand-picked men and woman who were selected by the Illusive Man to run this mission. Those included; Mercenaires, Scientists, Biotics, anyone brave and skilled enough to fight a fierce enemy. And yet even the bravest of the chosen had thier fears. The shuttle entered the atmoshpere of the planet, it's stabilizers freezing against the icy wind. The Mercenaries and Biotics locked there weapons, the scientist their Omni-tools.  
"This is a suicide mission! This planet is covered in geth, not to mention the intense cold and very thin air." One of the scientists decided to finally speak after the long, embraced silence. Siris shook his head, his past freelancing in the mercenary business taught him how to deal with highly dangerous and stressful situations. He stood up, "You know bitching won't save your life. You either do your job or get killed, it makes no differance to me." One of the other mercenaries leaned foward examining Siris' apperance, his thin face, strong chin, and straight nose as well as his dark close-cropped hair that was far enough out to tell the hue his hair, the distinctive apperance gave the obvious look of Russian desent. The mercenary started to breakout in laughter that filled his eyes with tears, "I know you! You spent some time on The Pergetory! I remeber when I worked with the Blue Suns and was stationed there." Siris turned his head toward the unfamiliar face, "I wouldn't know... I was in my cell fighting off a crazed Turian bastards. And when I was out, you little shits had your faces covered by those damn helmets." The mercenary sat back laughing, "I'm Ken. I remeber you because you put most of the inmates in their place, I was ordered to guard your cell. That is, until you were released. What did you get in for?"  
"I was bought by some rich bastard out of Omega, he had some...Messes that need to be cleaned." Ken chuckled for what Siris counted as the third time, "Sounds like you had a good time. I was-" The pilot of the shuttle came over the PA system, "ETA 30 seconds." A small shake arouse from the passengers feet, rocking the shuttle as it grew closer to the frigid ground.  
Siris peered out of the now untinted window to see several geth down below firing their Pulse Rifles at the shuttle that was fast approching. One of the men leading the "Task Force." emerged from the cockpit, his face flushed from the coming fear, "Helmets on!" the words traveled easily through the fair-sized cabin as everyone did as ordered. Siris grabbed his mask, it wasn't the same one that Cerberus had issued to everyone else, his was custom, back from his freelance days. It was grey and brown, with two seperate eye holes and another cylinder used for light that was centered where his nose met his forehead. The mouth guard was very squared, giving a block appearance to it. A skull was painted on the front, covering the mouth piece with tribal patterns stretching to the back. Siris slapped on his helmet and locked the oxygen and air pressure levels on the side of the helmet, the headpiece replied with a sharp hiss. As the door opened the air dropped, nearly sucking eveyone out in the process, fortunatly they stoodfast as the intense vacuum sucked the oxygen out of the small shuttle. The intense preasure of the drop stabilized and the shuttle managed to land. But as this problem resolved, another already obvious one reminded the crew of it's existence. Before anyone could step out of the shuttle, a Scientist took a bullet in the gut. The blood sprayed out from behind him as the small pinhead size slug passed through the man's body as if it were butter. It quickly struck the metal floor behind him, penetrating the gas tank, which was met with a very audible hiss. Siris quickly leapt out, along with Ken and several other Task Force members. Within a second the shuttle exploded into a mushroom cloud of fire and shrapnel, the explosion killed several members, the shrapnel killed even more. The last men standing quickly recovered and sprinted to the nearest cover. Siris broke from the group and headed for the Geth Mainframe, but little to his suprise several Geth and a Prime were waiting for him. Siris reacted quickly, sprinting to a broken down rover, it's armor still well intact. Bullets sang past Siris' head as he peered out of the cover to get a better fixiation on his aggressers. 'Analyze, adapt, overcome.' the universal law of combat. Knowing where you stand in a battle could make the difference of your victory, or your death. The Geth rushed Siris, forcing him to recover his position by hiding behind the rover's cargo. Factory containers that lay all across the field, stretching to the smoldering wreckage of the shuttle. Siris popped out of cover and held the trigger down of his assualt rifle, tearing a nearby Geth to peices. Siris put his head back in as the sound of the slugs tearing into the cover echoed in the back of Siris' head. One geth jumped the cover and tried to open fire at point blank, Siris responded by throwing down his Rifle and tackling the Geth, unsheathing his large knife as he knocked the synthetic being with great force. He grabbed it by the neck and sliced at the wires in its head, causing the single, bright light to blink and flicker out. The rest of the Geth were fast approching, seemingly trying to once again flush him out of the already wearing cover he was desperatly hiding behind. One of the geth approched unloading it's Pulse Rifle into the wearing factory containers. But it's attempt was met with a powerful Biotic push that threw it fast into the other Geth. As the Geth remains brought his confidence forward, a Prime emerged from the bodies. It raised it's weapon and easily blew Siris' cover to pieces, leaving three rounds to strike him. If it wasn't for his kinetic barriers and his armor, he would have been ripped to pieces. Siris launched another push, knocking several of the still advancing Geth headfirst into the smoldering shuttle. The Prime, however, was unfazed and kept advancing his position. Siris stuck his head out, only to notice a very strange movement of the air near the prime. At first he thought it was gas, but he soon came to relization that Hunters had been deployed. Stronger than soilders but weaker than Primes, Hunters stood as the Geth's flankers. Their large body mass and powerful shields made them a moving wall. Their shotguns made them impossible to get close enough for hand-to-hand. As the Hunters quickly approched, locking their thermal clips out of the overheating weapons, Siris was preparing with a deep breath and a calm mind. The Hunters were around the other side if the rover, along with several other geth and the Prime. Siris leapt sprinted back, the bullets chasing his heels as he jumped from one side to another. Ken turned his head to notice Siris sprinting, rather quickly too. As he peered with greater concentration he noticed the geth following him. Siris jumped over the cover where Ken was ducking and slammed his back against the wall. "What the hell? Why are you bringing those damn things here? We already lost five men and have our handful as-is."  
"What happenes to that hardened Merc' I saw back on that shuttle? A bunch of Geth gonna scare you, comerade?" Ken's face twisted in a furious grimace, "They chased your ass off!"  
"Touch ." Siris grabbed his rifle and squeezed the trigger as hard as he possibly could. The rifle replying with a hail of small pin-head sized bullets. Much to Siris' satsfaction each one found their mark and dropped it's target. The bullets ripped through the synthetic skin, producing a white stream of liquid that looked like blood. However the prime and several Hunters still stood, and were not relenting. Ken blindfired his weapon at the remaning Geth, managing to hit a few. One of the other mercenaries stood up to fire her weapon, she unleashed a storm of bullets at the geth but no sooner did her helmet explode with a cloud of blood and brains. A large hole in the back of her helmet revealed the truly devasting effects these weapons had. Ken looked around, his mind numbing with fear, his brain trying to rationalize the situation, "Three left damnit! Three left!" He stood up shouting at his teammates. Bullets sliced the air around him, some nearly striking him. Siris pulled him down back into cover, his mask covered in the blood of the fallen merc' and the destroyed geth. The only other man besides Siris and Ken was a doctor, he was trained in combat, it was required for anyone on this mission. He had his pistol gripped tightly in his hand, popping out of cover to take shots at the geth that pushed foward. The doctor popped out of cover, only to have one of the Hunters pull him over the cover and blow him to pieces with it's shotgun. Another tried to do the same to Siris but was met with a flip from the shoulder into the ring of boxes thy protected the last two of the Task Force, Siris stomped it's head into a white, pulpy mess. A round struck through his kinetic barrier and ripped through his right shoulder. The armor immediately applied Medi-gel into the wound. Suddenly the firing stopped, Ken used the moment to check for vitals on his downed men 'The geth don't stop firing like that...Something's up.' Siris thought as Both Ken and Himself peered out of cover, carful to duck back down should they start resume firing. Ken tilted his head in utter confusion, "What the-" Suddenly his body lurched foward as a long blade pertruded from his gut. The wielder was a geth, but this one was different. It was roughly the same size as Siris and looked like any-other geth. But this one was almost maroon, it's one light giving off a yellow tint. It twisted the blade in Ken's gut, causing him to grunt deeply in pain. It slid the blade out, smoothly letting Ken's body hit the ground with a very audible 'thud' It turned it's head toward Siris, with advance toward him and swung the blade. The blade however locked with another and sparks shot from the them. Siris' eyes lit up with almost blue fire, one of the effects of his incrediblly strong Biotic power. He glared at the geth, his eyes never leaving it's light. He pushed off and spun back around, curling his arms to his chest and curling into a standing ball. The geth approched, not noticing the blue smoke arising from his body. It brought it's sword back up to finish off the foe, but was quickly met with a repulse of powerful biotic power, the force so great the it caused the Geth to get airborne and crash into the group of Geth watching the one-sided fight. The Hunters approched with more agressive tatics this time. Unloading thier shotguns at Siris. The bullets fast approched Siris, who wasn't even budging to dodge the lethal projectiles. Siris raised his hand, the bullets stopping as if they were a hound on command. But the Hunters did not relent, as they fired constantly toward the standing foe. The bullets began to cluster into a ball, and grew bigger as the Hunters kept firing their weapons. The Prime launched a missile, and just as the bullets, it was halted. The Hunters had finally stop firing, Siris figured they either ran out of ammo, or the Prime and Sword wielding geth told them to stop. The powerful biotic sphere was now the size of a medicine ball with a protruding rocket and directly floated in a suspended state in front of Siris. The smoke rising from his eyes was much more intense and seemed to consume his entire mask. The Geth lowered thier weapons, 'They think their safe, dumb-ass synthetic bastards.' Siris thought as he began to sway his body to and fro, his body creating several electrical charges, primarily behind his neck. Finally he closed his eyes and screamed in intense pain as he threw his arms wide open and the cluster of bullets shot out like a large shotgun, killing every-single Hunter and footsolider the geth had deployed, ripping them to pieces as thousands of the bullets tore through the strong shields that protected them. Siris stood up, recovering from his intense biotic show. As far as he knew, they were all dead, and that's the way he liked it. The sword wielding one however, took cover behind the prime and managed to live through the intense hurricane of bullets. The geth emerged from the synthetic corpses, throwing the dead bodies over. It recovered it's sword and sprinted toward Siris. He reacted quickly, diving toward his knife and recovering it as he spun off his back. The blades locked once again, but this time the geth spoke, "Unexpected error. Cerberus data shows no record of un-named human." it's voice sounded very robotic and almost automated. Very similar to the voice transmitter he had on his omni-tool. "What difference does my name make? As far as I'm concerned one of us is going to die here."  
"Terminating error, mission will be finished. Reapers must be satisfied." the blades slid farther down to the stoppers, sparks began to produce from the intense friction.  
"Like hell you will." his blade locked further down, "Besides, the longer I hold this blade with you, the sooner back up will arrive to end this." Siris twisted the blade with his own causing the sword to fly far out of it's hands, but it manages to knock it out of Siris' as well. The geth threw a punch, but it was met with a quick bob and a very powerful two-peice to the stomach region. The geth replied with the exact same move, causing Siris to jutt back in pain. He sat back examining the geth and it's range of attack, 'Son-of-a-bitch, copying my jabs...I'll have to think this through.' The geth tried the same move again but Siris wove with great skill the he raised his arms and swung wildly at the geth, hoping it would copy. Several of the punches pounded the geth, doing nothing but making the syntheic skin break. As Siris had hoped the geth had copied, giving him time to grab the geth by the tubes that connected it's head to it's neck and uppercutted, the bottom part of the geth's head began to leak white fluid and parts began falling off. Siris looked over his shoulder to see a shuttle enter the planet. He couldn't tell if it were Cerberus but he knew they had seen him. Siris looked back at the geth, "Time to end this."  
It stood back upwards and threw a punch at Siris, which again was met with a duck and a jab to the side of the head. The geth quickly grabbed Siris' right arm, throwing punches at him at the same time. Siris ducked and grabbed the geth's arm on the same side. Suddenly a sharp pain came from his joint followed by popping and ripping sound, 'Bastard his ripping my arm off! Then I'll take his!' Siris did the same as blood began to drip from his almost dismembered arm. Niether of the let up, pulling as hard as they possibly could. Siris could only hope the shuttle would get here quickly, and that the geth felt the exact amount of pain he did. He managed to produce a push with his left arm, causing the geth the launch backwards. It backfired, ripping his arm straight from it's socket, but the geth had lost it's arm. Siris looked down, a large amount of blood drained from his now open joint, he tried to cover apply pressure to the wound but he was too weak, however he managed the power to grip the geth's arm in his hand, 'This...Bastard will pay..." Siris' vision began to blur, darkness began to settle in around his eyes. His strength was fading...and fast. He could smell his own blood, the mixture of water and iron made his sinuses cringe in disgust. He felt someone flip him over, and two fingers pressed aginst his neck, then pressure on his wound. Siris looked at the his saviors, they weren't human, their thin bodies and faces covered with masks gave away that they were in-fact Quarians. Gun fire rang out as the Quarians dismissed the remaining Geth, and to cover the Quarian checking Siris. One of them looked at him, then at a medic, giving an order for the her to revive him. Siris tried saying "Thank you." but his strength was fading quickly, and he managed to barely get out "Thank." the quarian laughed a bit, "You are quite welcome, friend." The words echoed deep in Siris' head as he drifted off into unconciousness.  
Siris awoke in a hospital, his vision still blurred but coming back to full sight once again. He looked around his surroundings, even in his unfocused vision he could tell the structure was quarian built and the fact that he was wearing a mask over his mouth also hinted at the possibility. A female quarian approched the bed, with anger in her walk she flipped a switch which rose the bed chest high. She examined his body, typing vigorously into her omni-tool. She glanced at Siris, she seemed angry as is, and Siris couldn't tell if she was giving him a grimace or a smile. She finally closed her omni-tool, still staring at him with great concentration. An awkward silence lingered in the air like a fine perfume, she finally broke it by saying, "Cerberus, huh? They should have left you on that planet.." Siris chuckled his voice more cheerful than it should have been, "I don't work for Cerberus, they hired me to obtain geth information for them from the planet. 'The more we learn, the better we can end them. And the sooner we end them, the sooner the human race will be known for taking down one more vile creation.' Words from the Illusive Man himself. I don't agree with Cerberus or their methods..." The quarian looked away, calling in another quarian, this one was male and looked alot like the one that saved Siris after his arm had been torn off. Siris felt the side of his arm, knowing that the only thing he would feel is the discomfort that set in his stomach after the memory. To his suprise he felt something there, however he felt nothing in the foreign limb, he couldn't move it either. He examined it carefully, at first the arm looked as if the muscle was outside the skin with only two fingers and a thumb. Circles of light ran up the bicept and tricept, connecting to one another that looked very simliar to wires. Siris leaned his head back to get a better view of the arm. He finally relized the the arm was -infact- the geth arm he had ripped from the Sword-wielding geth. Before he could say anything about the arm the male quarian approched his still chest-high bed. The quarian spoke in what sounded like a Russian or Eastern European accent, his voice strong and very subtle, "So...your not with Cerberus. Then why Cerberus would send the best of the best to a useless Geth colony is beyond my understanding."  
"Intel from Cerberus told me that this was for sure a high outpost. It said scouts had found valuable information." the quarian shook his head, "No. We've been sending recon out for months. Not once did we find any trace of Cerberus. What is your opinion on Quarians?" Siris replied with a steady, "I don't gate them, if that's what your asking. Humans should co-exist in my opinon. But Cerberus offered alot of money, I was in need of it... But what really suprised me was the amount of non-prohuman that were in the shuttle with me, some worked with Aliens. Unless..."  
"He set you up." The quarian said in a sympethtical tone, Siris shook his head in anger, "When I find that bastard I'm going to gaulge out his eyes and shove them down his emphasima ridden lungs!" The quarian laughed, his filtered voice was obviously humorous, "You and the entire Mirgrant Fleet." Obviously Cerberus must've done something to get the quarians less than friendly with them, and considering how nice these people were...It must have been an apolling and heartless attempt at their fleet or something just as close to them.  
Siris tried to move the new arm, but just as before he had no result. Siris finally looked at the quarian, his face wan with exsaustion, "What did you guys do? I mean to my arm. Or whatever this thing is..."  
"We thought it's be a hit to a Pro-human mind if they had a Alien limb. But now that we no your not with them...It's a vast improvement either way."  
"But why the hell can't I move he damn thing?"  
Another voice chimed in, this one female and with no accent in her voice, "When you were a infant did you know how to walk? The nerves have not...gotten comfortable with the platform, so try to move it as best you can."  
Siris examined the arm, trying to think about his options and what good could come out of having a geth arm. He tried to move it again. Still no result, he began to sweat as he struggled to move the limb. His body ached with pain as he flexed every muscle in his body until...It moved...the two fingers twitched and began to do so in rapid sucession. Siris took a deep sigh of relief, he knew he had little control of his arm, but that was relief enough for him.  
The female quarian smiled under her visor, her mind wondered on how the human could gain control so quickly, but she ignored it. "You know there was another being who had a geth arm attached to them..."  
Siris shook his head. He may not be a trivial or historian expert, but he knew who the rouge specter was. He glanced at the metal floor muttering under his breath, "Saren..." The fact of being anything remotely like an evil being like Saren was completely resented in his mind. He shook it off in his mind, 'There is no way your anything like that bastard, besides he got what he deserved.' Siris looked at the female quarian, "So...How long until I can get out of the bed doc?" the quarian chuckled a bit then replied professianally, "Depends. Your immune system is about as good as ours right now...So we've put you on quarian food, or nutrience paist, whichever you prefer." Siris frowned a bit, "What about poisons to my body? I thought Quarian food was dangerous to me?" The doctor continued to type on her Omni-Tool, "It's been altered a bit, so you wont die when you eat it."  
his mind ran through several ideas concieved in his head on ways to convience the doctor to let him go. After several minutes he finally gave up, just relaxing and letting his mind relax. As both of the quarians entered the small room, the male and the female, Siris was the first to speak saying, "You know you both saved my life...And you know my name but I haven't the slightest clue on yours." The male was first to speak, "I am Rish'Varha vas Storm." The female spoke as if she was waiting for a que, "My name is Ashna'Ortal vas Ulney." Siris chuckled a bit, "Well you guys deserve to know my name-"  
"Siris." Ashna said intterupting him. She quickly explained herself, "It was on your suit when we got it off your body." Siris laughed hard enough to make him cough. "That isn't my real name." He admitted. Still half coughing he said, "My real name isn't important...Call me Siris." Rish spoke up, his voice in a still cheerful manner, and still musked with the accent, "Humans have such strange names..."  
Ashna walked up to the airlock, pressing several buttons before the airlock responded with a hiss, then a sound of metal dropping. The door slid open and Ashna walked out, adjusting her Mask as she did. She steadliy approched the ship's deck, which was crowded by a few makeshift cots for the qaurian on duty. The Ulney was a medium sized frigate, and could house well over anywhere from 500-600 quarians. Not very many quarian lived on the shop either, so room was aplenty. Ashna approched the deck toward the captain. She finally approched close enough for he voice to travel to through the large deck where the captain could hear her in a respective manner. (Screaming and yelling at the captain would only make her look like she had an infection or something was terribly wrong.) The captain shifted around, his smooth and very calm voice replied to her calling, "Ah, Ashna! Just the women I wanted to see, how is our patient? Have you asked him about the surgery yet?"  
"No." she replied simply, "But he is recovering remarkably well. He has partial control over his geth arm and-" "Partial? You said that the geth arm could do no harm if we attached it to him." The captain said interrupting her in mid-sentence.  
"No, I mean he can't move it all the way yet, his nerves are..adjusting." she said back, breathing out a sigh of relief as the Captain nodded his head in reply.  
"Break the news to him. Dismissed." She nodded her head and walked back toward the shuttle, she fixed the air pressure on her mask and opened the air lock, sighing at the orders given to her, 'Why couldn't he ask someone else? No it's for the good of the fleet.' she told her self as the airlock hissed and clunked open same as before.  
Siris was still awake abd fully aware, as he looked around the small secluded room he notice Ashna had entered the room without him noticing. She approched in an almost trudge, not usual for the way she walked before. She sighed once again as she stood next to the bed. She hid dismay under her helmet as she managed to spit out what she had came to say, "Listen, we need something very important from you...You have the perfect Genetic uh...Build to handle a surgery our scientist have conducted. It involves adding a quarian gene that we will add in the back of your head, this will allow better, more foward control of the arm, as well as some more tech understanding."  
"And what if I refuse?" he replied his tone almost barren with the request. Ashna shrugged and shook her head, "You're not a prisioner here, but we strongly recommend that you let us operate. You will be able to use the arm for biotic powers more fluently than you could have without this surgery." Siris took a long glance at his arm, and the more he looked at it, the more he thought the surgery was a good idea. 'But they're quarians' he thought, 'nothing but thieves and...no that's The Illusive Man talking, all races are the same...All are equal.' He finally broke his trance he had fixated at his arm and turned to Ashna, "I'll do it."


End file.
